Bequest of Loyalty
by Hot Magnolias
Summary: Lena will soon discover that first impressions are not always accurate. Being blind and deaf heightens one's other senses, but Lena cannot fathom what the God of Mischief wants with her. Loki has glorious purpose, and Lena will fit in with them nicely. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Blindside…

It was cold in Stuttgart when the tall ominous being made his way slowly and regal-like outside the museum. He stood over the kneeling crowd adorned in green and gold proclaiming his victory as well as dictatorship over Earth.

"…in the end, you will always kneel."

Loki was beaming and swelling with pride at his declaring himself Ruler of all Midgard. He and his doppelgangers watched over the kneeling crowd. Many were female and quite attractive. The Asgardian women of court were of the Amazonian variety.

Before he was dropped into the abyss by his ogre of a brother, he had begun to seek out the more feminine and gentile females that Asgard had to offer. However, he found them lacking independence. No sooner would he bed them than they would want him to be their chosen. Loki smirked to himself. He was well aware of his capacity as a lover. His lust was insatiable, and he wished to begin as soon as possible with the females of Earth.

One such female was simply standing, appearing oblivious to her surroundings.

"_Ah…a stubborn female."_

Walking toward the girl, his staff pointing at her heart, he stopped directly in front of her. The girl backed up.

"Tell me girl," he began as the spear came precariously close to her body, "do you wish for death?"

All at once, another girl, a bit older, came rushing toward Loki shouting and exclaiming, "Please don't hurt her sir!"

Loki turned to face the woman. "And why should I spare her mortal?"

Breathless, the woman answered, "Because she is deaf and blind!" With that said, she pulled the girl to her.

Loki regarded the girl for a moment. "_Why would she be struck down with such tragic disabilities? So young."_

"Are you inferring that she has neither the ability of sight nor sound," he asked in an unbelieving tone.

The woman merely nodded in response as she was rendered speechless with fear standing in the god's presence.

Loki stared long and hard at the afflicted mortal. She was visibly shaking and clinging to the woman. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he felt pity for the girl. Once again, he placed the spear at the girl's heart eliciting a sound from her. Not a normal cry, but more of a moan. The other woman gasped and pulled her tighter to herself.

"Step away from her," Loki said with a hint of warning. "I can put her out of her misery and end this miserable existence."

"No!" cried the woman.

"She is suffering is she not," he asked.

"No! She-how would you know?" Melinda was becoming annoyed. Reaching under Lena's hand, she began to sign. "Look! She can communicate!"

Loki watched the interaction between the two. The teacher, or so she appeared to be, placed her hand beneath the plagued girl's hand and began to make gestures with fingers and wrist movements. He became intrigued.

Removing the spear from Lena's chest, he stepped back and considered her. Again, he felt sorrow. It would be much simpler to kill her. End the silence and darkness in one painless strike. A simplistic movement and she would be healed. Perhaps he could use her to his advantage? His brilliant mind began to concoct a ploy.

Pondering for a moment, he rubbed his chin with his index finger. The two girls were signing so quickly. He was well aware that they were afraid of him and what he could do to them.

"_She is young. Perhaps too young," _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he grasped the girl roughly by the arm and pulled her to him.

Lena began to struggle. It was in vain. He was much too strong. Lena could tell she was screaming, but she couldn't hear herself. It was an aching throat which was how she knew there was some semblance of sound exiting her mouth.

Loki held tight to the panicked girl's arm. The sounds emanating from her throat were alarming. She was in distress and all around her understood due to the noises she was creating. Pleading cries ensued as she reached for her teacher.

The woman or teacher from what Loki had surmised made an effort to pull the girl free from Loki's grasp.

"Please stop! Can't you see she is terrified?"

"Eh eh eh! What care I if she is frightened? It is the best thing for her. I thrive on the fear of others. I have glorious purpose for taking her with me. In fact, I am going to heal her of these atrocious afflictions."

"No! She can't handle that all at once! It's too dangerous! Her mind will snap!" Melinda had inadvertently grabbed Loki's arm in her rebuke.

Loki pointed the scepter at the teacher.

"You are beginning to annoy me Midgardian. Shall I make an example of you?"

Melinda let go of Loki's arm but stood her ground. She was not going to allow this being to control her. "Is that all you have? Threats? Threats to helpless humans? Throw everything you have at me! I'll defend her with my life! You'll not find us so easily swayed."

Unexpectedly, Melinda found herself subdued from behind by Loki. How? He was still standing in front of her holding Lena.

Loki's duplicate placed his hand at Melinda's throat.

"Listen to me," he said in a low growl, "I do admire courage, but it is unfounded. You are under my protection. If you do not submit to my rule, there will be something much worse that will destroy you all. I will not cause this girl any harm. Do you understand? I merely wish to help and offer her so much more than she could ever receive in this pathetic realm."

Melinda succumbed to his whim.

When Loki's duplicates vanished, many guards appeared and surrounded the people that had been kneeling. Lena had become quite still.

"Now then…tell her she will not be harmed and let me observe so that I may learn and communicate with her at this lowly level."

Placing her trembling hand beneath Lena's, she signed that _he wants to help you. Give you sight and hearing. He is not of earth._

Lena immediately began shaking her head. She grasped onto Melinda. Tears began to spill from her eyes. Her sighs were more of a mournful wail.

"I told you! She won't be able to handle it!"

Loki reached out and placed his hand underneath Lena's. No sooner did his hand touch her hand that she snatched it from his. Loki crushed her body tightly against his and spoke through signing.

_You defy me little one. Most would parish by my hand._

Lena was beyond frightened. However, this being, this…man had already learned to sign and with a proficiency that rivaled even Melinda. In all her 21 years, she had never been able to hear in her head, a voice. She thought she had actually HEARD something. How was this possible?

Lena stopped struggling and turned her head in the direction of her captor.

Loki looked at the young girl. Brown eyes were staring at him—or they seemed to be staring at him.

Lena lifted her hands.

"What is she attempting?" He was annoyed by this delay.

Lena placed her hands upon Loki's face causing him to flinch in response. Lena pulled her hands back for a second and cautiously returned them. She began to slowly roam her hands over his face.

_She is attempting to use sensory data to see me._

Lena's hands gently wandered across Loki's features. She could distinguish that he was very handsome. Once her hands reached his mouth, his stern expression turned into a smile. To Lena, he had a charming smile, but underneath, she feared that it was all a façade.

_You should not think such thoughts little one._

She clearly heard it in her head. Placing her hands over her ears, the sound terrified her. She tried to back away from him. Loki released her. He watched her as she kept backing away from her all the while moaning.

She had smelled his scent. A masculine scent. She couldn't describe it. Natural. A mixture of seasons. His breath was cold yet pleasant. Why was this cruel man so appealing to her? He wanted to kill her!

Melinda stepped forward. "I can't let you take her or alter her handicap. You will mentally destroy her. Look what it's doing to her already!"

Loki stepped closer, "You are a brave soul teacher Melinda. I can see that you care deeply for her. It is unnecessary. I can speak to her mind."

"Stop! Don't you understand what you are doing to her? Why do you need her? Tell me!" Melinda was yelling at Loki.

Loki once again placed the scepter to her heart.

"You are a foolish and stubborn woman and I have grown tired of your meddling. How dare you speak to me in such an infamous manner! I am a God!"

With that said, the spear began to glow. Melinda could feel her blood begin to chill. It was as if ice were being intravenously injected in to her veins. Her heart rate began to slow and she was slipping into unconsciousness when, at that very moment, it stopped.

Lena stepped forward and grabbed onto Loki's arm causing him to stop the flow of the Tesseract. The look upon her face revealed what he wanted. She agreed to go with him. Loki lowered the scepter.

"Say your farewells and keep it short," he snapped at the two of them.

Lena hugged her teacher to her. Melinda was still a bit groggy from the earlier experience.

She signed slowly…

"I'll fight for you Lena!"

Lena signed back, "No…he will kill you next time. He's quite mad you know."

Loki grasped Lena's hand. "Enough!"

"Come little one," he said as he lead her away, "I have several surprises for you and then you can show the world my purpose is true."

Lena was cold and scared. She knew she was flying in a helicopter. Usually she had a good grasp of direction. The perks of being blind and deaf. Heightened senses of direction, taste, smell, and textures. North!

"You are clever, "he signed.

She turned her head to face his direction.

He looked into those deep brown eyes. He could easily heal her vision and hearing, but after witnessing the distress and pain it caused her by hearing his voice in her head, he determined that it would be best to wait. She will eventually succumb.

Brushing his hand to hers, she once again shrank away from his touch. Loki sighed and grasped her hand tightly, but was cautious not to crush it. He could easily snap her fingers like twigs. Carefully, he signed that he meant her no harm, but wished to help her. She would be his beacon. His light of his Glorious Purpose that he had in mind for Midg- Earth. By ruling over the masses, they would be free of life's struggles. No more poverty or hunger. No wars. Equality. A Utopian society. He would care for Midgard.

Lena signed back, _"You are insane! It will never work. You can't cage an entire race! They will rebel. It is in our nature!"_

Loki smiled. He was going to like this little female. Perhaps rebellion is what he craved? Truly he did not wish the Chitaurri to come and invade. Many would die. Even though he had killed for his cause, the Chitaurri would show zero tolerance of rebelliousness. It was in Earth's favor to have him in charge of the army.

He began signing again. "Perhaps you wish to lead a resistance movement? You are quite the spitfire. I can see you leading a militia against the Chitaurri. They are brutal in their methods of torture and have no qualms about punishing their victims. Particularly Midgardian insurgents."

Lena could sense Loki's smirk. She knew better than to attempt to match wits. He was manipulative, clever, and cunning. Sighing, she sat back in her seat and tried to focus on her situation when Loki took her hand in his. She began to hear his voice in her mind. It was much softer and it did not hurt.

"Lena," he began, "is that an abbreviated name?"

She signed back abruptly, "Its short for Helena." She hated his contact with her hand. "And please only communicate through sign language. I'm not accustomed to," she paused briefly, "voices. It's rather unnerving."

Loki released her hand, smiled, and sat back to relax for a brief time. Watching her, he was beginning to feel the effects of his burden. He was so very tired. It had been a long time since he had slept.

Oo00oo00oO

Loki was jolted awake by a loud blast and a hard jolt to the aircraft. Lena was forcefully shoved into Loki. She was frightened out of her mind. Apparently, they had both fallen asleep and were rudely awakened by surface to air missiles.

With nothing to hold onto, no way to see or hear, Lena clung to Loki for dear life. She was trying desperately to sign to him. Loki took her wrists and spoke clearly and calmly to her mind.

"Do not fear little one. You are with a god. As long as you are with me, you are safe."

Lena wasn't convinced and continued to cling to him.

With one slight movement of his hand, Loki repaired the stricken chopper. Opening the door, he pointed his scepter at the offense below, and fired the Tesseract's power, leaving in its wake, the ashes of a once fortress of German defense.

Loki turned to see the petrified Lena cowering in the opposite corner of the helicopter seat. Sliding over to her, he gently touched her hand.

"I must get you to safety. It will not do for you to perish this quickly. I have yet to reveal to you my designs."

Lena wanted to scream at him. She wished to scratch out his eyes. She couldn't imagine what he wanted with her. A blind and deaf girl who had not a clue what she herself looked like or sounded. She did the only thing she could do…she signed to him the universal symbol. The middle finger.

Lena was certain that this so-called god would not understand what she meant by giving him the 'fuck you' sign, but he would soon enough figure it out. It may not have been the wisest thing she could have done, but it made her feel good just the same.

Loki sat in confusion over her last gesture made toward him. All of his amassed knowledge and cunning had not prepared him for that move. A seemingly innocent handicapped mortal female waving such a gesticulation. Pausing a millisecond or two before reacting, Loki's features beheld a most immoral smile.

Taking the scepter in hand, he placed it at her heart, "let this pain serve as a reminder of exactly who you are dealing with little one."

Conveying his message in this manner came through loud and clear, metaphorically, to Lena, for she had never felt such pain. It was a slow cold that began to turn to fire within her veins. She could not scream, but the sound that sprang forth from her throat was not normal. It was a cry that not only compelled the pilot of the helicopter to turn and look, but also challenged Loki's own moral fiber, if he even had any, to cease the Tesseract's stream into Lena's body.

Pulling back the scepter, Loki caught Lena's limp body before she fell to the floor of the chopper. Whatever power this girl had over him was a nuisance. It would not do for his captive to be unafraid of him and yet he could not allow harm to come to her even if it was by his own hands. This would take some resourceful thinking on his part.

_What care I for a simple human female? She is helpless! I could easily manipulate her to my every whim! Perhaps I am approaching this incorrectly? _

Reaching across the seat, he placed his palm to her forehead to awaken her, but then paused. Looking at her in her current state, he could see she was an appealing girl. Her shorn hair was blonde and unruly. She wore little embellishments upon her face but had a natural healthy glow about her. Loki was never one to be attracted to a Midgardian female. They were of short stature and of little intellect, but it occurred to him that this one was rather becoming in her short pink dress.

Suddenly, Lena's eyes were open. As soon as she felt the movement of the helicopter, she jumped up so unexpectedly that she knocked her head into Loki's chin sending him backwards and onto the floor of the chopper. Lena sat back and rubbed her forehead hoping all the while that she had caused him pain.

Sensing her elation at his recent predicament, he again spoke to her mind…

"I see from your reaction that you have not learned from your previous mistake. Shall we have a reenactment," he asked in a most twisted tone.

Lena shrunk back into the corner of the seat and shook her head.

Loki's smugness was apparent in his arrogant response. "Hmm…I am satisfied with your reaction little Lena. Do not anger me. I do not want to initiate hurt. I merely need you to obey me. Remember, I am not a benevolent god."

_I sit upon a bed. Well, I think it's a bed. There are strange scents about me. I can smell spices. Seasons melded into one. Sensing a presence, I turn my head. It's him! I am terrified yet elated to know he is yet again near me. Because of him, I have been ripped from my teacher. Because of him, I am nowhere near my friends. Because of HIM, I have a longing to be embraced. What?! I shake my head in disgust. Disgust with myself for being such a coward. How can I even think of him in such a way?! He is a horrid and psychotic being. A God?! Humph! He has not any indication of the way omnipotence should behave. Where is the compassion? Where is the-?_

"_It really is not polite to think such thoughts little Lena."_

I practically fall off of the bed when his voice, or so it seems, suddenly rings through my head. I cover my ears. It's too loud. Loud? Please stop it! It hurts! You're hurting me! I'm screaming inside my head. I hope it hurts him as much as it's hurting me!

Without warning, Loki's hand is under mine signing to me. "I do apologize Lena, but you see, you must learn respect. You have a tendency to forget that I can read every thought. You are an open book girl. You would do well to remember that."

His last sign was a command. "Fantastic! Now what can I do? He knows everything! I'm a prisoner of my own mind. I feel the tears threatening to spill. I will NOT cry! I cannot cry! Not in front of him. Please God…help me. Sighing and letting the torrent spill, tears begin falling from my eyes as I lie down upon the bed.

Loki walks regally to his command center in the bunker. He spots the man known as Steve or 'Captain America'. He is sitting in his overstated costume bound and gagged by Loki's own magic, while the glowing green tethers him to the metal seat. The Captain continues to struggle in vain against the bonds.

"It is no use. You are wasting your energy and you will need it for a much more arduous task," Loki informs.

Steve looks up at the Norse god with fury in his blue eyes. If only he could get the gag out of his mouth, he would have some choice words for the trickster god.

"Oh come come now. Are you not the truth, justice, and the…American way? I cannot believe you would use harsh language…even to someone such as I." Loki's sarcasm came across loud and clear.

Steve had attempted to stop him from leaving Stuttgart, but found that he was too late. He had also learned that Loki had kidnapped a girl. _"What the hell does he want with an Earth female?" _

Stark of course was nowhere to be found as Cap fought with all his might. He was overcome by Loki's turned soldiers. This was not going well at all. He had to somehow get loose, rescue the girl, and take Loki down.

"You needn't bother yourself about the girl. She is quite safe. I have no intentions of hurting her. She is the instrument to which I shall enact my purpose."

Loki walked around the console to get a clear view of the monitors. In the process, he looked over at his captive—Captain America.

"Rescue indeed," he said in a low growl. "You still hold to the old fashioned beliefs. The damsel in distress rescued by the knight in shining armor. You forget…you are the soldier out of time. This girl is beyond your reach. When my plans have taken shape, she will no longer be of this pitiful existence, your precious Midgard. Oh no…she will be with me in a better world. I shall release her of her debilitating ailments. You will no longer be required soldier."

With that said, Loki turned and left the monitoring room.

Steve hung his head. He had to find a way to free himself. He had to!

Lena opened her eyes. How long had she been lying there? She must have fallen asleep. She dreamed of nothing but loud sounds and the sensations of flying. She was uncomfortable. It was all surreal. She hated being in an unknown place. What of Loki? Where had he gone? Why was she still alone in this room?

"Do not fret little one. I am here."

Loki's voice startled her. At the same time, it soothed her.

"Stop scaring me like that!"

"Not my intention I assure you. It appears that you have become more accustomed to using your—voice."

Lena sighed and sat up. She felt the mattress give under his weight. He was seated next to her. She slid away from him to the edge of the bed.

"Careful," he said in a near whisper as he also moved over…but to her chagrin, closer.

Turning to face him, she signed quickly, "What do you want with me!?"

Loki grinned mischievously. He placed his hand under her hand and signed…

"You are a brave soul little Lena. Most would have perished by my hand at this point, but you…you are a difficult soul to place. I see so much potential within you. Your handicap has made you into more than a typical human being."

Lena turned her head in his direction. He still hadn't explained her part in all of this. She shakily signed, "You must be joking. I'm so insignificant. Here, I'm nothing. I'm a burden on people that can't understand. They feel I drain the resources due to my disabilities." Her head bowed.

Loki tilted his head and watched her closely. He had no comprehension of her suffering. After all, he was a god. Could he show compassion? Moreover, could he show a lowly Midgardian…no…a disabled lowly Midgardian empathy? As it was, he had done more than his share by sparing her life. The reason for her being here was more than just using her as a tool to achieve his purpose. Somewhere deep inside his icy heart, a fire sparked. For her? Certainly not!

His face turned to stone. Rising, he took Lena's hand in his and guided her to the plate glass window.

"Where are we going," she asked with tremulous hand.

Loki stood beside her in front of the large window. They were on the 50th floor. He took a chance by being in a skyscraper. At this height, he could easily be 'picked off' by a drone or chopper piloted by the meager army of Midgard. He also hadn't given Stark a second thought. Where was he? It was unlike him to not instigate a skirmish. His bunker did not have accommodations for her. She would have been made to sit for hours on end in the command center. He decided that a comfortable environment would be best.

Loki softly spoke to her mind. "You harbor self-pity Helena. I offer you so much more than this pitiful existence, and yet, you refuse. Shall I test your resolve?"

As he said this, the glass window pane vanished, and nothing barricaded either of them from taking a free fall 750 feet to the ground.

Lena gasped and immediately started backing away from the window, but Loki grasped her arm and tugged her back to the non-existent window.

"End it! Here and now! All the suffering you believe you are experiencing will cease to exist in one jump," he said to her mind.

Lena could sense the spitefulness in his voice. It dripped with sarcasm. She was terrified. She could feel the howling wind. She now realized the direness of her situation. Would he kill her or would she actually take him up on his offer of an unknown existence? To be cured. To be able to see and hear. To speak.

Loki pulled her roughly to the precipice. "Choose now little one. Or do you wish for me to push?"

He began to gently push her out the window. She became petrified with fear at first and then she started to grasp at him with her hands. "No! Please," she cried out in her mind, "Stop! I'm—not…"

"Why the sudden change of heart? Oh yes…you have so much to live for. A miserable existence as a blind, deaf, and mute woman. You have been deprived. I offer you so much and you are unwilling to accept my generosity. So pathetic!"

With his last comment, he pushed her completely out the missing window but did not let go of her arm.

Lena's breath caught in her throat as she screamed. The scream seemed to echo across the city. For a moment, she knew he was going to release her. Fortunately, he began to pull her inside. She clung to Loki as if her life depended upon him. Obviously, under these circumstances, she literally did depend upon him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her face was pressed against the armor upon his chest. She was trembling uncontrollably from fright.

Loki was elated. He succeeded at his task. He had every intention of defeating her, but now this petite mortal was pressed against him, clinging to him, eliciting within him foreign reactions. He sensed that she would not calm soon. Furthermore, he feared for her fragile state of mind, forcing him to do the only thing he remembered his mother doing for him when he was frightened…he embraced her. Comfort was no longer a consideration for him.

In all his travels and studies, he had never been able to lose his adoration of his mother Frigga. She had been the only one to console, offer solace, and love him. It lived within his heart never to be suppressed. Somehow, she was always there.

Lena was in a state of panic and shock. That feeling was still there. She knew now that she would not have a choice. Her future appeared to be set by this ancient being. This god…this man. When Loki's arms wrapped around her, she again felt that security she craved. Why was this vile man comforting her after what he had just done? As his large hands rubbed tiny circles upon her back, her shudders had ceased.

"Why did you…why did you not let me go," Lena asked with shaky hands.

Loki took her hand, "Because I need you to rescue me little one."

Lena heard it…she was certain he said _"Because I need you to rescue me little one."_

Why? Rescue him from what or whom? She knew he wasn't going to tell her.


	2. Note from author

Sorry for the long delay all, but life has interrupted. Loki is currently ravaging my muse and has not released her. I promise to be back soon with a nice long chapter! I have to meld Steve into this a little later, but I wanted this to be more like a one shot. It's not turning out to be a one shot though. I will be posting soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
